


New Life

by DarkFaerieYumi (Autobotfemme_Aria_Fyre)



Series: From Aliens to Demons [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Animorphs mentioned, Gen, Post Chosen, Scoobies mentioned, Supernatural learns of aliens, They are not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobotfemme_Aria_Fyre/pseuds/DarkFaerieYumi
Summary: Part 2 of the "From Aliens to Demons" series.This occurs a few months after "No Choice".





	New Life

"W-who would have…thought t-th-that I would miss…fighting against the Yeerks?"I winced and clutched my side. "At least…I got to m-morph out of my tired,…aching, bleeding body. Here? Nooo, it's not acceptable." I took a second to catch my breath as I heard the others snicker. "I have to learn the hard way. I gotta learn from my mistakes, by letting my injuries heal naturally." Well, as naturally as Slayer healing is anyways. "Otherwise it's cheating!" My group and Xander burst out laughing. I cursed and stomped off.

Hi, it's Cassie again. It's been nearly eight months since my parents and I left my home went to Cleveland, for parental orientation, and then I was shipped off to England to attend Sunnydale Academy. I never did get the chance to tell the others what happened only that I was leaving, that I had been sent away on a special scholarship to a prestigious school. They are probably pissed at me, and I don't blame them. But in my defense I left letters! Okay, they don't say anything about being a Slayer, Willow insisted the less who knew the better. I know that concept better than anyone.

When I first arrived the elder survivors of Sunnydale, explained the name. They had named it after the previous Hellmouth, their old hometown; and that despite the horror they endured in that Hellmouth, they named the school in memory of all those that did not get the chance to leave, and so they never forgot where they came from. I doubted they ever would forget, but I found it appropriate.

Over that time I have been training with my Sister Slayers under the Head Slayers Faith and Buffy, and with my Watcher, Xander, who also is the Head Watcher for the place. Also, getting a crash course in magick, by the Grand High Witch (Xanders' words not mine, though he did get smacked for that) of the Academy, Willow; and being educated on the entire background of the Slayers by Mr. Giles, the Scooby gangs den father, and Director of the New International Watchers Council along with being Headmaster of our beloved academy, and going to regular school, all in one place. At least the foods good, thanks to Andrew one of the Junior Watchers, Dawn, another Junior Watcher and Buffy's sister, tells us he used to bake constantly bake in Sunnyhell, so he knew what he was doing when directing the cooks.

So, here I am attending Slayer school, which includes the Watchers school as well, and the regular school part was normal with regular students, though the regular students wouldn't be considered normal. Well, neither would some of the classes like Magicks 101, and stuff like that but they aren't open to everyone, duh. We do have budding witches, mages, families of Slayers, and…demons to deal with. Yes, we have demons attending our school. But the nice kind, not the evil, 'I wanna eat babies and end the world', enjoys torturing puppies and kittens, type demons. The peaceful kind, like Clem the demon's niece and a few others. According to Willow, it would help them blend in better and they had a right to get a proper education. I seem to be letting off Willow-babble lately. She rubs off on you easily, Xander too for that matter.

It's been pretty fun for the most part. I have gotten over my squeamishness at killing things. Though everyone tells me it's hard at first but to remember kill it before it kills you. Because the beastie wants you dead, in the worst possible way. Most of our days consist of waking up, fights over the bathroom(though there is no problem for me, farm girl I get up early so I always get first dibs), breakfast, school, training, then patrol. We normally patrol in groups and take turns taking something on if it's weak enough.

I remember my first slay. A vampire, a girl, my age, turned not even a couple days before. It was so hard to fight her; I kept thinking she was human until I saw her face. She really wanted me dead, okay she wanted to eat me, same thing I would be dead. I fought as hard as I could and finally slammed her into her own headstone and jammed my stake into her heart. As I watched her turn to dust I realized I couldn't really be the same Cassie I was as an Animorph, she was too full of compassion for living things. That kind of thinking was well and good, everyone here has compassion, none of the Scoobies were cold hearted or anything like that toward everything non-human. But the level I kept could get me killed here; I needed to stop being so naïve. That night I did, I hardened myself more and learned to be more efficient. Don't get me wrong I didn't turn all killing machine, I just made myself that much sterner. I still hang out with my friends, both human and demon and play games and argue with the other Slayers about junk, I'm just more cautious I think is what I'm looking for, than I was which is saying something.

Oh, and about the Yeerks, I told Willow and Xander, after I got them to acquiesced to staying in the hotel room for three days. It was an odd conversation with my parents to pull that off. After I was sure neither were Yeerks I explained what going on and proved with my morphing into a Yeerk and actually entering Xanders head(I still can't believe he volunteered for that!). They decided to test everyone. After my parents left, we jumped Robin Wood, the Head Watcher for Cleveland group of Slayers, along with the girls themselves, not fun or pretty let me tell you.

We found that one of the girls had been taken but the Yeerk had not been able to report in with the discovery. Seems Rona had jumped the wrong vampire who had been feeding on a Controller, and the Yeerk jumped ship and invaded her. Thank Goddess we had caught it in time. Willow then had proceeded to create a spell that could detect the little buggers, using Rona and myself, in Yeerk morph, as guinea pigs. Needless to say it worked, so when we arrived in London Willow cast the spell on Faith and Buffy first, then when they were cleared, and informed we tackled the rest. We found that two of faculty were Controllers, a few memory charms were done on a wide scale along with some kind of infection to any and all records of IWC in the Yeerks database (don't ask me, it's magick!) and we were clear. I hope.

But anyway, now the secret is out. Well, out to the Supernatural world, and believe me none of the demons were happy to learn about that! Scary. But now I am able to teach everything I know about Yeerks; their feeding cycles, hosts, history as much as I knew of it, weapons, and ships. Andrew went nuts over the fact aliens did exist and was bugging about the Escafil Device constantly until Xander threatened to volunteer him as my punching bag. He still bugged me but now it was mostly about Ax or the Hork-Bajir. So not only are training for the upcoming annual apocalypse, (who knew there *was* an apocalypse season?), we are also training for the Yeerks. My friends were in for a big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
